FamilyPart 1 of the Outcasts series
by Cloud Link Zero
Summary: This is part of a series I'm gonna call the Outcasts. Basically, it'll tell the stories of Jack, Cliff, Kai, and Gray before the lived in the village. Next up is Cliff, in which the title is Traveler


All the fics I've seen are mostly about some harvest moon couple. So from what I've noticed, noone's ever really done anything about Jack's family, so I've decided to change that. This will be a BTN fanfic set before Jack arrives, and how he got along with his parents before he goes out to take over the farm.

This is part of a series I'm gonna call the Outcasts. Basically, it'll tell the stories of Jack, Cliff, Kai, and Gray before the lived in the village. Next up is Cliff, in which the title is Traveler

Move along

Jack Harvest sighed as he opened up another book on law and how to be a defense attorney. Although he was quite good at law, it didn't feel like the kind of job he wanted to do for the rest of his life. Yet his father was very stubborn in him becoming a lawyer. He argued that it was a good job, with good money, and it will bring you happiness. To Jack, happiness was not being cooped up inside an office or a courtroom for most of the day trying to prove a clients innocence.

No, to Jack, happiness in a job was him being out in the wide open sun, doing the only other thing he was good at, which was farming. His grandfather had introduced to him as a child, and he fell in love with it instantly. It was fun, it was a chance to be free, and you could do pretty much what you want, when you want when the harvest wasn't ready yet.

His father didn't exactly see eye to eye with his dream, or his grandfather. Sure, they had gotten along when he was a child, but when Grandpa had tried to get his Dad to convince him to let him take over the farm when he graduated, that's where his father had drawn the line. His poor mother suffered from their arguements every day.

If anything, his mother was the one bright light in the darkened world he was thrown into. She would always be the sole reasoning voice in the insane battle between her husband and her father. However, even she had her limits. She soon gave up trying to be the mediator between them, but she always made sure to show Jack how to garden and take care of things, whenever his father was out.

Just as he was wondering how his mother was doing, he got a phone call.

"This is Jack Harvest speaking," he said.

"Hello Jack." A soft, feminine voice said.

"Hi mom. I was just thinking about calling you. Is everything ok?" he asked.

"No, and that's why I called. I'm glad you're still worrying about me though and not throwing yourself into your studies like you father." His mother said with a laugh at the end.

"What's wrong? Is dad alright?" Jack asked. Although he and his father never really saw eye to eye, he was still worried about him and his workaholic ways.

"No, it isn't your father, it's your grandfather. Jack, I'm sorry, but he was found inside his house. He passed away. I.....I have his last words written down if you want to hear them," his mother said, her voice beginning to get shaky.

Jack's own eyes were beginning to fill up with tears. "No....that's ok. I'm coming home soon." he said, and hung up the phone. He looked at the law textbook in front of him. His finals were in 2 days. If he didn't take them, his father would be furious at him. However, if he did take them, he might never get the time to go back home, and he'll miss the funeral, leaving him with a guilty conscience. After thinking it over, he closed the textbook and took out his suitcase. He had a lot of packing to do.

2 days later

Jack drove up to the driveway of his family home, and he found his mother waiting for him by the door. The minute he turned off his car, he got out and ran up to her, hugging her tightly. Grandpa had meant a lot to her, and he meant a lot to him too. He could feel his mother crying over the material of his shirt, and he couldn't blame her for her tears. His father was never around, and his mother was never one for weeping alone.

"Mom.....I know you're upset, but....what were grandpa's last words?" Jack asked softly, patting her back to calm her down.

"....They were, 'I hope you will carry on my torch Jack.'" his mother replied before bursting into another round of tears.

"Carry on his torch? He wanted me to take his place?" Jack asked as he led his mother inside and sat her down on a couch, and place a box of tissues next to her. When she finally let go of him, he went into the kitchen and began to make them some tea to soothe her.

"*sniff*Maybe.....I always told him how you loved our time gardening and how you absorbed the knowledge like a sponge.*sniff*" His mother said as he blew her nose on a tissue.

4 minutes later, the tea was ready and Jack handed a cup to his mother.

"Did you recieve any notice about his will or anything?" he asked her.

"No.....Nothing yet." his mother confirmed, shaking her head before taking a sip of tea.

Jack sighed as he finally got a good look at her. Her usually tamed long brown hair was frizzled and dirty, looking like a mess. Her lively brown eyes were red and puffy from all the crying, and she looked like she lost some weight as well. Grandpa's death was hard on her.

As he took a sip of his own tea, the phone rang. His mother stood up to get it, but Jack had her sit back down so he could answer the phone. She was already a sad wreck. No need for anything else to set her off further.

"Hello. Harvest Residence, Jack speaking," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Jack? Is that you? What are you doing home? Aren't your finals today?" A deep male voice said over the reciever.

Jack scowled knowing that it was his father. "Yes, it is. But I'm not taking them due to family grieveance," he responded.

"Jack, that final is a no excuse must take test. Go back to that school, and take it!" His father shouted over the reciever.

"No. Grandpa's dead, and I'm gonna respect his last words," Jack said.

"Grieve for him after.....wait, last words?" his fahter asked.

"Yes. He wanted me to take over his farm, and I have no doubt in my mind that's gonna be in his will." Jack said.

"NO! I will not have my son go out to a backwater country and become a farmer! You are gonna be a lawyer and take over my firm when I can't go on anymore!" his father shouted.

"Sorry dad. That choice isn't yours to make," Jack said as he hung up the phone. He turned around and saw his mother looking at him. Although she was still crying, she smiled at him. She was proud of him for choosing his own path for himself, and not what his father wanted him to be.

3 weeks later......

It had taken several threats, the reading of a final will, and 10 arguements (6 of which that turned into fist fights) for Jack's father to relent and let him take over his grandfather's farm. However, it would only be on a trial basis. He thought his son would know next to nothing about farming, so he gave him 3 years.

3 years to make that farm successful and make friends and business partners with the surrounding townspeople, or he'd come home and become a lawyer.

Jack sighed as he boarded the boat to Mineral Town. He was wearing his grandfather's favorite cap (given to him in the will reading, along with the farm as he thought), some overalls, a white shirt, boots, and a red bandanna. The clothing of a farmer. It was hard to believe that he had to turn his grandfather's farm, a wreck from what he heard, into a thriving business in 3 years.

Those were some big shoes to fill, but he'd do it. He had to do it. Farming was what he had always wanted to do. Ever since that first visit. Now that he had this chance, he wasn't going to waste it. He would make his grandfather and mother proud, while knocking down his dad's ego a few notches.

So when the boat landed on the Mineral Town dock, Jack Harvest took his first steps Back To Nature.


End file.
